


With Love Everything Will Be Fine

by alwaysbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famoso Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles estudiante, M/M, No famoso Harry Styles, POV First Person, SO MUCH FLUFF, adaptación, esto es extraño, mi adaptación, no sé en que terminará esto, publicar en ao3, ya veremos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbrave/pseuds/alwaysbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ama con todo su corazón a Louis, pero la distancia hace un poco más difíciles las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi. Pues, esta historia es una adaptación de un One Shot que escribí hace un tiempo sobre Liam y un personaje femenino x, pensé que transformarlo a Larry sería buena idea así que, aquí está. Debo advertir que esto es lo mas desagradablemente dulce que escrito en mi vida, so...

Me conecté a internet a primera hora de la mañana, 6:00 am y mi computador estaba encendido, era absurdo, pero solo a esa hora podría hablar con la persona que más amo en este mundo, mi novio. La diferencia horaria no era impedimento para nuestro amor, aunque a veces la distancia dolía como una daga en mi pecho.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?, —es lo primero que escucho apenas asomándome al pc.

Extrañándote, extrañándote como un loco, muriendo por uno de tus abrazos e imaginando tu sonrisa una y otra vez —pensé solo para mis adentros —exponer mis desesperados deseos de tenerlo a mi lado no le haría ningún bien a ambos y no estaba dispuesto a que él se sintiera mal, y mucho menos por mí y todas sus fans, sí… fans… Aun dudaba, incluso en mis sueños de mi realidad, pero mi novio, el más perfecto de todos los chicos, era Louis Tomlinson. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi agonía interna, escribí un “muy bien” sonriendo a la webcam.

—Eso es bueno —dijo él—, pero yo también te extraño.

Me conocía tan bien, mi sonrisa falsa no había logrado cubrir mis sentimientos, solo él podía ver el dolor reflejado en mis ojos. Pero compuse mi rostro, y esforzándome mucho, puse mi mejor cara y respondí:

—Me conoces a la perfección, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo que estos cuatro meses sin vernos han sido eternos— dije.

—Sí, lo sé, para mí también lo han sido —respondió pasando una de sus manos por su rostro en frustración.  Alejándolo del tema, sutilmente pregunté:

—¿Cómo va la gira? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Bien, agotadora pero bien, hemos conocido muchas fans y cada vez nos sorprenden más, ¿Puede creer que anoche una chica entró a la habitación de Niall, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Niall entró en ella y la encontró sentada en la cama? No dijimos nada, ella solo quería darle un abrazo y decirle que lo quería mucho. Todos están bien, trabajando duro para que los shows sean cada vez mejor —me contestó.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra leer eso, amor. Las cosas les están yendo tal y como lo esperaban. Todos los días reviso blogs en busca de noticias y fotos de ustedes, no sé, pero de alguna manera puedo sentir que están bien y contentos de todo lo que han logrado —respondí.

—Sí, estamos muy agradecidos de todo. ¿Amor? —escribió el.

—¿Qué? —pregunté obviamente.

—Te amo —me dijo.

 

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Louis, era impredecible, amaba cuando me decía cuánto me quería, así, de la nada, sorprendiéndome. No pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta, deseaba decirle que yo también lo amaba con todo mi corazón más que a nadie en este mundo, pero en persona para tomar sus manos, ponerlas cerca de mi rostro y sentir sus suaves y cálidas caricias. 

—Yo también te amo —casi suspiré—, más que a mi propia vida —agregué.

Pude ver su sonrisa a través de la pantalla y yo también pude sonreír auténticamente.

Charlamos por un rato más, resistiéndome con todas mis fuerzas en preguntarle cuando nos veríamos. Todo dependía de él, yo no podía dejar todo botado aquí y viajar, tenía estudios que atender, e ir hacia él, aunque fuera mí más descontrolado deseo, no era posible. Lo único cierto es que nos veríamos cuando él tuviera algunos días de descanso y pudiera volar hacia mí, cuestión imposible porque él se encontraba en pleno tour y promoción de su nuevo disco.

—Me debo ir, me estoy retrasando —le dije.

—Te telefonearé en la noche, bueno cuando allá sea de noche —me respondió.

—No servirá de nada que diga “no lo hagas” ¿verdad? —pregunté.

 Me encantaba escuchar su voz, atenuaba el dolor de mi pecho cuando lo extrañaba demasiado, pero como él estaba de gira y promocionando su nuevo disco, se encontraba muy ocupado y me ponía ansioso que desatendiera cualquier cosa para hablar conmigo, pero insistir en que no lo hiciera era como arañar un vidrio, y como yo también sabía lo que era extrañar a alguien desesperadamente, respondía mi teléfono sin chistar.

—Correcto —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ok, te amo mucho mucho —recalqué—, cuídate mucho también, dale mis saludos y un abrazo apretado a los chicos.

—¿Qué? ¿Para mí no hay un abrazo? —escuché después de verlo arrugar su frente por la webcam. Sonreí por su pequeño arranque de celos

—Te mando un abrazo apretado, muy pero muy apretado, y no olvides que te dejé algo mucho más importante —le recordé.

—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó mientras veía su cara contrariada.

—Mi corazón —respondí.

Sonrió ampliamente, y dijo:

—Y tú el mío. Ok, te dejo, vete luego si no llegarás tarde a clases, cuídate mucho. ¡Te amo! Adiós.

—Como yo te amo… Adiós —fue lo último que le dije.

Apagué inmediatamente mi computadora, y corrí a vestirme. Llegué 5 segundos antes que el profesor y mientras colocaba mi bolso en la mesa no dejaba de pensar en Louis y en su bella sonrisa que había visto hoy en la mañana. ¿Había otra mejor forma de comenzar el día? No, no lo creo. 

Si bien las clases eran bastantes interesantes, las primeras semanas fueron realmente difíciles, por un lado extrañaba terriblemente a Louis y por otra, él acudía a mis pensamientos cada 5 minutos y se hacía muy difícil concentrarme, pero con el correr de las semanas pude equilibrar mis pensamientos aunque de ninguna manera podía dejar de extrañarlo tanto.

Las clases terminaron puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde, había quedado con mis amigos en ir a comprar algunos libros que necesitaríamos y eso nos iba a llevar todo el resto de la tarde, por eso ya en el centro comercial llamé a mi mamá para recordarle que no llegaría temprano a casa.

Después de unas interminables horas de compras, a eso de las 8 de la noche, por fin me estaba yendo a casa, estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era estar en mi cama esperando la llamada de Louis, pero al llegar a casa y después de la cena, mi madre como siempre, no dejó que me levantara de la mesa hasta que mi plato estuviese vacío.

—Gracias mamá, estaba delicioso —dije mientras me ponía de pie— pero lo único que quiero en este momento es ponerme pijama y no despertar hasta mañana.

—Sí, vete a la cama, mañana debes levantarte temprano —me dijo.

A mitad de la escalera escuché el timbre y comencé a devolverme para abrir la puerta pero mi madre, detuvo mi descenso.

—Yo voy —dijo ella—, no te preocupes.

Subí corriendo las escaleras antes de que se abriera la puerta, no estaba de humor para recibir ningún tipo de visita. Suponiendo que la visita no duraría mucho, me pondría el pijama mientras esperaba que se fuera y poder desearle buenas noches a mi mamá. Ya con el pijama puesto, puse en el bolso mis nuevos libros para el día siguiente, en eso estaba cuando sentí unos rápidos golpecitos en mi puerta.

—Adelante Mamá —dije en tono condescendiente—. ¿Por qué golpeas antes de entrar en mi habitación? Siempre llegas y entras.

—Bueno —dijo una voz grave mientras se abría la puerta— será porque no soy tu madre.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Louis! —grité mientras arrojaba mi bolso a cualquier lado y corría a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Casi chocamos contra la pared con el ímpetu que me arrojé hacia él.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dije mientras inspiraba su exquisito olor, quería demostrarle mi amor un poco más apasionadamente, pero era consciente de que mi madre estaba mirándonos, pues había captado que estaba detrás de Louis antes de que éste entrara en la habitación.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dije emocionado.

—Sí, bue— comenzó a decir, pero mi madre lo interrumpió diciendo:

—Iré a prepararte algo para que comas Louis, debió ser un viaje largo, te avisaré cuando esté listo —dijo ella saliendo de la habitación tratando de darnos sutilmente, algo de intimidad.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una caminata por ahí, después de comer? Por cierto, lindo pijama Harry —dijo Louis.

—¡Hey! No te burles, estaba a punto de dormirme, solo te disculpo porque estás aquí y te extrañé mucho —dije abrazándolo por la cintura y él automáticamente hacía lo mismo. Acerqué mi boca a la suya, nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, cuando se escucha la voz de mi madre desde el piso de abajo:

—¡Louis! ¡Está listo!

—¡Bajo de inmediato!— respondió a medida que me alejaba de él y luego decía:

—Sabes, si estabas a punto de dormir, mejor salimos mañana, te ves algo cansado— dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—¡No, no!— dije apresuradamente, teniéndolo tan cerca no podría soportar esperar un día más para sentir sus labios en los míos, nuestra relación no se basaba en el contacto físico, pero cuatro meses sin sentir su piel era demasiado.

—No te preocupes, baja a comer lo que te preparó mi madre, estaré listo antes de que termines —dije.

—Ok, te amo— dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios, cerré mis ojos y busqué su boca, pues aun sentía su rostro cerca del mío, pero sentí que se alejaba riendo por lo bajo desapareciendo de la habitación, dejándome con la respiración acelerada.

Me vestí en un santiamén, arreglé mi cabello, bueno traté de arreglarlo pero no hubo caso así que opté por ponerme un beanie. Todo esto para sacarme el aspecto de cansancio y él no desistiera de nuestra salida. Como supuse, estuve listo antes de que terminara de comer, mi madre, exagerada como siempre, lo tenía en la mesa con un montón de comida delante de él. Me senté a su lado esperando que terminara mientras me servía un té. Después de 15 minutos interminables, nos pusimos de pie, cogimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos de caminata.

Fuera de la casa, no pude esperar a tomarle su mano, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras comenzábamos a andar.

—Extrañaba mucho esto, caminar juntos sin grandes planes o sin siquiera hablar, solo hacerlo por hacerlo, sentir que estoy contigo— comentó él.

—Sí, yo también lo extrañaba— agregué.

—¿Y cómo ha andado todo por aquí? ¿Cómo va la universidad?— preguntó él después de caminar en silencio por algunos minutos, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos disfrutábamos del silencio, pero sin embargo respondí:

—Bien, agotador pero súper bien. Algunos profesores me revientan, pero son detalles. Y tú, ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté.

—Bien también, la gira ha sido todo un éxito y hemos sentido todo el cariño de nuestras fans— me respondió.

—Mmmm mucho cuidado con ese cariño, recuerda que tú eres mío —le dije mitad en broma mitad en serio.

—¿Estás celoso? —me preguntó él en un tono algo burlón que no me pareció el adecuado.

—En realidad sí —dije un poco molesto—, por supuesto que estoy celoso, ellas te tienen todo el tiempo mientras yo estoy a millones de kilómetros lejos de ti rogando porque no te fijes en alguna fan o chico mejor que yo, pudiendo mandar al olvido todo lo que tenemos —agregué con voz resignada revelando unos de mis más grandes miedos, no estaba en mis planes decírselo alguna vez, pero cómo había subestimado mis sentimientos, se me escapó sin querer.

—Dime amor ¿Qué es lo que todos los días te digo por Skype? ¿Qué es lo que te dije cada día hasta que tuvimos que separarnos hace cuatro meses? —preguntó seriamente mientras nos deteníamos en el mirador que solíamos frecuentar cuando vino a dejarme a casa después de su último tour. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, pero yo evitaba su mirada para que no viera el dolor que provocaba aquel pensamiento que me atormentaba todos los días, haciéndome odiar sin límites la distancia.

—Que soy diferente, hermoso y que nunca conociste a nadie que te hiciera sentir como te sientes ahora —dije con mi ojos en el suelo y la garganta apretada.

—Exacto, pero también hay algo que nunca me he cansado de decirte y que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, y es extraño que no lo recuerdes porque tú también lo dices y es la razón por la que estamos juntos a pesar de la distancia. —Mírame —dijo él tomando mi mentón obligándome a encontrar sus ojos. —Te amo con mi vida, no lo dudes ni por un segundo Haz, eres muy importante para mí y por eso estoy aquí.

Lo miré por algunos segundos y sus hermosos ojos azules sinceros me decían que todo lo que decía era verdad, me amaba tanto como yo a él. Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse más y más pudiendo sentir su cálida exhalación en el mío mientras mi respiración y pulso se aceleraban. Estábamos tan cerca al fin, tan cerca que podría haber contado sus pestañas si hubiese sido de día. Nuestros labios se acercaban, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeé con mi brazos su torso, miré sus ojos por última vez apegando su frente a la mía, entregándome al momento y cerrando los míos también.

—Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida —dije en un susurro entrecortado mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.

Fue el más exquisito de los besos que alguna vez nos hubiésemos dado, lleno de su amor sincero y ternura, me apegué más a él sintiendo su cálido cuerpo. Nuestros labios no se separaron y yo tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero nos comenzó a faltar el aire y tuvimos que desistir. Finalicé el beso con otro pequeño en su mejilla y luego escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Siento mucho lo anterior, no dudo de tus sentimientos pero me aterra la idea de que algún día ya no me ames, además te extrañé tanto —dije aferrándome aún más a él.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, pues yo te he extrañado de la misma forma. Pero sé que me amas y no temo perderte ¿Y sabes por qué?— preguntó besando mi cabeza.

—No, no lo sé —respondí aun avergonzada.

—Pues, porque creo que puedes ver más allá de mí, quiero decir, confiaste en mí entregándome tu corazón. ¿Quién más podría entender mi trabajo, soportar separarse por él y todavía seguir queriéndome, o simplemente atreverse a quererme, sabiendo que la distancia sería un problema? Eso no lo hace otra cosa sino el amor —finalizó estrechándome aún más en sus brazos.

—Gracias, por quererme tú también, por soportarme y por sobre todo entenderme —le dije.

—Es un placer, siempre será un placer. Para eso son las parejas —dijo de vuelta mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

—¡Oops! Se me olvidaba decirte que los chicos te envían saludos y todo su cariño— agregó.

—Gracias. Lou, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hoy en la mañana? A todo esto, ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento? —dije mirándolo sonreír.

—Estaba en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto esperando el siguiente vuelo para traerme hasta aquí, y no te dije nada porque quería que fuese una sorpresa —respondió.

—Bueno, te ha dado resultado, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi —dije.

—Eso lo supe cuando vi tu cara y tiraste tu bolso. ¡Ah! Y cuando casi echaste abajo la pared al chocar conmigo —dijo en una pequeña carcajada y yo me uní riéndome también.

 ~~~~~*~~~~~

Pasamos unos días hermosos, llenos de risa y buenos momentos, pero sobre todo llenos de mucho amor. Llegó el fin de semana y junto a él, el día de la despedida. Fui a dejarlo al aeropuerto y como aún faltaban cerca de 30 minutos para que se embarcara, los usamos para conversar hasta el último segundo.

 —Estos días contigo han sido maravillosos, pocos pero increíbles —dije mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sí, han sido realmente buenos, solo esto lo hecha todo a perder, no quiero separarme de ti, te extrañaré mucho, rizado —dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida —le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte. No quería llorar, no solía hacerlo, pero la situación era difícil. Hice mi más grande esfuerzo para tragarme la pena.

Louis hizo el ademan de separarse, pero yo no lo dejé. Quería aprovechar hasta el último momento para tenerlo cerca de mí.

—Amor, necesito un poco de espacio, necesito mostrarte algo, solo serán algunos segundos —dijo mientras me separaba tiernamente de él.

—Está bien—dije separándome a regañadientes.

—Mira, sé cuánto me extrañarás pues yo lo haré de la misma manera contigo, por eso quiero dejarte esto —dijo abriendo una cajita de terciopelo azul.

—¡Oh! —se me escapó en un jadeo —Louis, no puedo aceptar esto, te debió haber costado una fortuna—, agregué mientras contemplaba el objeto en sus manos. Era un hermoso anillo plateado, con detalles que rodeaban un pequeño corazón azul.

—Debes aceptarlo, lo mandé a hacer exclusivamente para ti, para que recuerdes cada momento que hemos vivido juntos —dijo mientras lo sacaba de la caja.

—Pero es que no, no puedo, además yo no tengo nada para ti —dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

—Eso no importa, no lo he hecho con esa intención, solo lo hice porque te amo —dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—Está bien— respondí y él inmediatamente sacó mi mano del bolsillo para colocármelo.

—Mira, en el borde interior dice algo: “No lo olvides, te estoy amando en este momento” —leyó para mí. No pude más, mientras colocaba el anillo en mi dedo, se deslizó una lágrima por mi mejilla.

—Amor no llores, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo —me consoló colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Espera —lo detuve —quiero darte esto —dije mientras llevaba mis manos al cuello y tomaba mi cadenita.

—No —dijo sosteniendo mis manos, —fue un regalo de tu madre.

—Sí, es lo que quiero y lo aceptarás. —dije mirándolo a los ojos con decisión—Te amo y quiero que también te lleves algo de mí.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para que pudiera colocársela.

—Te queda perfecta —le dije, y al mismo tiempo, él levantaba una de sus manos y secaba mi rostro, fue inútil, ya que al instante se deslizaron más lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo antes de que sus labios se acercaran y secaran, con un beso, una de ellas.

—De nada, gracias a ti —respondí buscando sus labios y encontrando mi objetivo, cerré mis ojos y lo besé agradecido.

Cinco minutos más tarde el cruzaba su bolso por la espalda y recibía su chaqueta que yo sostenía mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—Bueno, ha llegado la hora —dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

—Promete que me llamarás apenas llegues, no importa la hora que sea, solo hazlo ¿Sí? —dije un poco aprensivo.

—Lo haré, y tú te cuidarás mucho —me pidió de vuelta.

—Te lo prometo, dale a los chicos mis saludos y dile que los extraño y que le envío todo mi cariño —dije.

—Te amo, nos vemos pronto —dijo mientras nos abrazábamos una vez más.

—Yo también te amo —le dije mirando su rostro y acariciándolo por última vez.

Nos besamos olvidándonos del mundo en el que nos encontrábamos, con los ojos cerrados, entregándonos el uno al otro más amor que nunca.

—Adiós —dije besándolo por última vez en su mejilla.

—Adiós —me respondió acariciando la mía. Al instante y demasiado pronto, se separó de mí, tomó su otro bolso y se alejó.

Después de pasar el primer control lo perdería de vista, él dándose cuenta de lo mismo, se volteó justo a tiempo para hacerme señas con la mano mientras sus labios articulaban la palabra “Te Amo” y besaba el pequeño dije con forma de un pequeño niño de mi cadenita.

—Yo también te amo —dije en un susurro mientras elevaba y agitaba mi mano con el anillo hacía él. 

Lo vi alejarse hasta perderlo de vista. No debía estar triste, la separación dolía demasiado, pero el amor que me dejaba atenuaba el dolor de su partida. Él también se llevaba todo mi amor… Íbamos a estar bien.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones? en mi tumblr: lovealwaysbraveandkind ;) Thank u!


End file.
